


I'm right here

by Dominatrix



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, There sails my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock had never been the type for softness, or for tender words, or for compassion. Spock had, actually, never been a type for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm right here

Spock had never been the type for softness, or for tender words, or for compassion. Spock had, actually, never been a type for anything, and Nyota was still wondering what exactly the point in their relationship was. They had kissed several times, but each time he had cut her short, taking a step back. It was hard to see it as anything but a refuse, but she made it, with clenched teeth and a dizzy feeling in her head.

But right now she saw that it was different. He tried to stand upright, because that’s what he had done his whole life, but he seemed hollow, incomplete.

When he glanced at her shortly, she shivered in fear because the eyes she loved so much were empty. No pain, no stories to be told. It was the first thing she had loved about him: His eyes always told endless stories about things Nyota didn’t know about. Now it was all gone.

 

When she entered the elevator right after him he barely looked at her, and this was far more than his usual distance.

She knew what he needed but what he didn’t dare to ask because he had pushed her back so many times; but it hadn’t been enough times to scare her off.

Her touch was soft and careful when she put her arms around his neck to pull him down to her, and she wasn’t quite sure whether he would react the way he always did. But he had just lost his mother, and Nyota remembered how essential it was to have someone to hold on to. Back then she had had nobody, and she knew what it had done to her.

Spock answered her wordless question with a heavy breath against her neck as he buried his face at her shoulder, his hands clenching her hips to hold her tight.

“I’m right here” she whispered, not waiting for an answer because there was none. She would always be by his side if he just let her.


End file.
